1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for reading images, wherein the apparatus is activated by a moving image of an object.
2. Background Description
Nowadays the image reading apparatus is fully employed in many fields. Most of the operators or users would like to use the image reading apparatus, such as a scanner, as easily as possible. It would be the best choice if there is no need to activate the application software first before processing the scan.
The prior known scanner is therefore a button for the purpose of activating the scanner. Once the user pushes the button, the scanner will conduct the scan. Please refer to FIG. 1. It shows the image reading apparatus 1 has a body 10, a button 11, a button base 12, a circuit board 13, a cable 14, scanning module 15, a driving module 16 and a flatbed 17. The scanning module 15 further comprises a light source 151, an image sensor 152, a mirror 153 and a focusing lens 154. The image sensor 152 may be a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CIS (Contact Image Sensor). When the user pushes the button, a signal will be generated to activate a preset operation, such as a direct activation of the application program. Meanwhile, the light source 151 will provide a light to the document placed on the flatbed via the mirror 153 and focusing lens 154, and therefore an image be produced on the image sensor. After the image sensor outputs analog signals, the driving module will forward the scanning module to the direction of the arrow in order to complete the scan.
As seen in the above, each element, including button 11, button base 12 and cable 14, is needed. In this case, the cost of a prior-known scanner cannot be reduced.
Nonetheless, the present invention provides an image reading device especially activated by a switching mechanism to interfere with the image of a predetermined picture, or to move the image of a predetermined picture, or to conceal the route of light of the image of a predetermined picture. In this case, once an image sensing element detects the activation, a direct launch of the application software will be started.